


Ayuda

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] ''Bien Tom, eres un Señor Oscuro que ha enfrentado muchos peligros [...]





	Ayuda

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 21

**Ayuda**

—¡Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt ni creas que vas a salvarte de esta! —la voz airada de James Potter le hace detenerse en su huida para evitar a toda costa la desagradable ''misión'' de ayuda que James le exigía hiciera.

Podía ser el Señor Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y a toda modestia lo es, pero nada lo preparó para un hormonado recién parido esposo y una pequeña bola de piel, su hijo por supuesto, que exige su atención a tiempo completo. Se había zafado de las partes desagradables con reuniones o uno que otro castigo, pero en ese momento no tiene absolutamente nada y James no parecía muy feliz de que quisiera huir de ello.

—No sé cambiarle el pañal a un bebé —se excusa alzando sus manos. James aprieta sus labios agitando su varita provocando que un lazo lo envuelva y le arrastre de regreso a la habitación.

—Pues hoy aprenderás, no puedes dejarme todo a mí solo, ¡Harry también es tu hijo!

El mencionado balbucea desde el cambiador riendo contento con unas pequeñas hadas mágicas regalo de su tío Remus, ignorante por completo del pleito de sus padres y del molesto olor que empieza a desprender. Tom respira hondo armándose de valor al notar que James habla muy en serio y cuando James Potter toma esa actitud sabe que no hay manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

''Bien Tom, eres un Señor Oscuro que ha enfrentado muchos peligros, cambiarle los pañales a un inofensivo bebé no va a matarte'' piensa para si mismo liberándose del hechizo para terminar de entrar en la habitación. Mira a Harry sonriendo tenso abriendo con cuidado el pañal; una vez abierto y superado la desagradable vista se da cuenta que no es tan malo como parece.

Está en el proceso de ponerle talco y otro pañal cuando al pequeño se le ocurre que es una excelente idea orinar en ese preciso instante bañando el rostro de su padre. Tom aprieta los puños con fuerza y James simplemente se destornilla de la risa desde la puerta huyendo antes de que el poderoso y más que ofendido mago oscuro lo maldiga a él al no poder hacerlo con su propio hijo. Solo lamenta no haber tenido una cámara consigo.


End file.
